starting over
by Ms.MV
Summary: Sydney has built up a new life..a life with her daughter
1. Default Chapter

Name fan fic: Starting Over

By: Ms.MV

Disclaimer: I do not own Alias or any of the characters. They all belong to J.J. Abrams.

                        I do own Cassie Michael Bristow.

Summary: Sydney has built up a new life….a life with her daughter.

Authors Note: Sydney didn't go missing at all and Vaughn is not married!

                        It's my first story so I know that it probably won't be that good.

**Prologue**

The story is about Sydney and Vaughn.

Vaughn resigned from being Sydney's handler because he loved her too much.

He couldn't stand the thought that maybe one day he would worry too much about her while she was on a mission, and that he would make a wrong decision.

This would maybe lead to her death.

So he left town and moved to France to work there as a CIA agent.

What he didn't know is that he left Sydney pregnant.

Everyone knew it was his child but Sydney requested not to tell him.

She didn't want him to come back to her just because she was pregnant. If he ever came back it had to be out of love.

After nine months Sydney gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Cassie Michael Bristow.

From the moment Cassie was born, she started loving her with every inch of her body,heart and soul.

The little girl meant everything to her, because it was the only evidence left of the love she once felt for a man named Michael Vaughn.

The first chapter picks up a few years later.

Cassie is now a cute little 4,5 years old girl.

She has brown hair and green eyes. A perfect blend between Vaughn and Sydney.

It's been almost 5 years since Vaughn moved to France.

One day he is being transferred back to Los Angeles.

Something Sydney knew nothing about.


	2. Waking up

Disclaimer: I do not own Alias or any of the Characters. They all belong to J.J Abrams, except Cassie Michael Bristow. She belongs to me.

**Chapter 1: Waking up**

It was a beautiful summer day and Sydney stirred as she felt the warm sunlight on her skin.

It was 8.30 and it didn't happen often that she could sleep in.

She didn't need to go into the CIA today and that meant that she could finally spend some extra time with her daughter.

Sydney suddenly heard a noise coming from the other room and she couldn't suppress a smile. Her daughter was finally awake.

Sydney slowly got up and walked into her daughter's room.

The moment Cassie saw her mother, her face lighted up.

"Hi mommy!" The girl got out of her tiny bed and ran over to her mother, who was waiting with open arms to pick her little girl up.

"Hey honey, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did…I dreamt that I was a princess!"

"Well you are. You're my own little princess and I love you!" Sydney gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you too mommy!" the little girl said.

"So, what do you want to do today? Do you want to go to the mall and have some ice-cream?"

"Yay! I love ice-cream!" Cassie was exhilarated and she gave her mom a really big hug and a kiss.

"I know you do. But first we have to take a shower, get dressed and have breakfast, OK?"

"OK mommy!"

A half an hour later they were fully dressed and ready to go to the mall.

TBC????

**Authors Note: I know it wasn't that long but I hope you liked it…**

**                        Please let me know what you think of it…Good or bad…I want to know**

--Ms.MV--


	3. Meeting Again

**Chapter 2: Meeting again******

In the meantime Vaughn woke up in his apartment at 8.45 and was grateful that he actually got some sleep. He had only arrived back in L.A late the early night and the moment his head had touched his pillow, he had fallen asleep.

He slowly got up and went over to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Ten minutes later he was dressed and started having breakfast.

He didn't need to go back into the CIA till tomorrow morning and he didn't have anything else to do, so he decided to go to the mall and buy some extra shirts for his stay in L.A.

Vaughn finished his breakfast and went over to his car. He drove off and arrived at the mall about twenty minutes later.

A few hours later he had found everything he needed when suddenly someone caught his eye.

It was a tall woman with long brown hair and she looked a lot like Sydney, but he wasn't sure.

He walked over to her but he stopped in his tracks when he saw that a little girl was calling her "mommy".

Sydney and Cassie were standing in front of a tiny stall with toys.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Cass?"

"Could I please have such a ball?"

"Sure. Which one do you want?"

"The red one. I love red!" Sydney picks out the red ball and pays for it.

"Here you go. But no playing with it inside OK?"

"Yes mommy!" But she doesn't listen and loses it.

"My ball! Mommy! I lost it!" She starts crying.

"Honey, it's OK!" Sydney looks up and sees that someone is coming over to her with the ball.

But she doesn't pay a lot of attention to the person himself.

"Cassie it's alright, see that mister over there picked it up for you!"

The man walks over to them and says to the little girl "I saw you dropping the ball so I picked it up for you." Sydney recognized his voice and looked up. It was Vaughn.

Cassie looked up too and dried her tears. "Here you go" and he handed her the ball.

"Thank you Mister." She went over to him, hugged him and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. He was surprised and all he could say was "You're welcome."

She then turned to her mother. "Look mommy! He gave me back my ball!"

Sydney had watched all of this and felt a pain in her heart.

"Yeah he did." Then she turned to Vaughn. "Thanks!"

"No problem."

"Come on honey, we have to go!"

"OK mommy! Bye!"

"Bye!" Sydney grabbed her daughters' hand and said a quick goodbye to Vaughn before they walked away. Vaughn couldn't stop staring at them. After a little while he saw that Sydney looked back at him. Their eyes meet and they both saw the longing and pain in each others eyes. Sydney then walks off more quickly and Vaughn is left behind with a lot of questions.

**Authors note:**** Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! It really meant a lot to me!**

**                        I hope you'll let me know what you think of this chapter…Good or bad.**

**                        The next chapter is almost finished but I don't think I will be able to post **

**                        it before next week…**

--Ms.MV--


	4. Arriving Home

**Chapter 3: Arriving Home**

****

They didn't live that far from the mall, but this time it seemed to take three times as long to get home. The moment they arrived home, Cassie ran to the garden to play with her new ball.

Sydney felt glad to finally have a moment on her own. The whole ride home, Cassie had talked about Vaughn. As much as she loved her daughter, it hurt too much to talk about him, 'cause he was the one who had left her behind with a child.

While she started preparing dinner, she thought about the life they once had together.

Twenty minutes later she went to the garden to call her daughter.

"Honey, dinner is ready!"

"I'm coming mommy!" They both walked hand in hand to the kitchen.

A while later they were finished and went to the living room.

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can I please watch 'Toy Story'?" She really loved that movie, especially Mister Potato Head! If Sydney let her she would watch it everyday.

"Sure, but not the whole movie, OK? You have to go to bed in 30 minutes!"

"OK…Will you please watch it together with me?"

"Of course, pumpkin!" Sydney sat down on the couch and the little girl came over to sit on her lap. It didn't take long before Cassie drifted off to sleep.

Sydney smiled and gently strokes her daughters 'hair. She stopped the movie, slowly got up and took the little girl in her arms to carry her upstairs. She carefully tucked her in and placed a kiss on the girls' forehead.

"I love you" she whispered and turned off the light. Just as Sydney was ready to go downstairs, she heard Cassie calling her.

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie, what's wrong?" Cassie sat up straight in bed.

"What happened to my daddy?"

"I told you before honey. Daddy had to go work in France, so he had to leave us."

"Why couldn't we go with him?" she whined.

"Because mommy couldn't leave her job and her friends, OK? Now go back to bed because you have to get up early in the morning!" It was just too painful to talk about him with her daughter.

"Sleep tight and don't let the bedbugs bite!"

"I won't and mommy?"

"Yes?"

"If they bite, will you chase them away?"

"Of course, sweetie. Love you!"

"Love you too!" This said, Sydney went to her own room and went to bed.

At the same moment she drifted of to sleep, Vaughn lied in his own bed thinking about her and her little girl. He thought about the pain he had seen in her eyes when she had looked at him. It hit him that he was the cause of that, because he had left her five years ago.

By the time he had fallen asleep, he had already lied awake for a few hours.

**Authors Note:**** First of all…Thank you for the wonderful reviews!!**

**                          They really mean a lot to me! I hope you all let me know what you **

**                           think of this chapter…Good or bad…**

**                            And next chapter will be up soon!!        --Ms.MV--**


	5. A New Day

**Chapter 4: A New Day**

Sydney woke up the next morning with a terrible headache. She hadn't slept more than four hours, because she had thought about Vaughn most of the night. And now she was paying for it. It was 7 o'clock when she was finally dressed and ready to wake Cassie up. She still had an hour an a half to get Cassie dressed, get her to daycare and drive to the CIA.

In the meantime, Vaughn got up and he too didn't get a lot of sleep. All he could think about was that he left Sydney five years ago and that she has a daughter. The moment he had seen the girl, he had felt a certain connection with her. He couldn't stop wondering if she was his.

He didn't know if Sydney was married and deep down in his heart he hoped that she wasn't.

A little while later he was dressed and ready to go back to the CIA.

Sydney had dropped Cassie off at daycare and arrived twenty minutes later at the CIA's car park. She walked into the CIA and greeted the young woman behind the desk.

"Good morning Jane!"

"Good morning Miss Bristow. How are you today?"

"I'm fine, thanks. Are there any messages for me?"

"Umm, yes. Mister Kendall wants you to be part of the meeting at 8 o'clock."

"OK, thank you!" She walked to her office and placed her stuff on her desk. She then went to the meeting. Kendall and her father were already waiting for her, when she walked in.

"Good morning Sir, dad!"

"Good morning Sydney. Why don't you have a seat and we only have to wait for one more agent and we can start." 

"Sure." Sydney had absolutely no idea who the other agent would be. It didn't take long to find out because the door suddenly opened and Vaughn walked in. Sydney couldn't hide her surprise and she started feeling very uncomfortable. Vaughn greeted everyone and went to sit down in the chair next to Sydney.

"Welcome back agent Vaughn, I hope you're ready for your first mission." Vaughn turned to Kendall.

"Thank you. It's good to be back and the sooner I start the better."

"Good. Now, you and agent Bristow will be working together again. I hope that that won't be a problem." He turned to both Sydney and Vaughn. They both agreed that it wouldn't be a problem and Kendall went on with the meeting.

"Your mission is to go to a fancy party and plant a bug in one of the host's office." He then turned to Sydney. "Your father will give you the details." Jack stood up and began to speak.

"Good, the office you'll be looking for is the one of a certain Mr. Nick Haywood. He's one of the most corrupt people in the oil business. We want to know everything about him. The people he meets, the places he goes to, everything. Now, Sydney, you and agent Vaughn will be going to the party as Mr. and Mrs. Hilton. You have to get as close as you can to him, because we don't know which office is his. Once you've planted the bug, you can leave.

A special car will bring you back to the CIA plane. You'll be leaving tonight at 6 o'clock and you'll arrive at the party at 10 o'clock. Any questions?"

Both Sydney and Vaughn had none.

"Good, then the meeting is over." They got out of the office and Sydney went straight to the car park. She needed to pick Cassie up and she had to pack for the trip. She suddenly heard someone calling her name…It was Vaughn.

"Sydney!" She stopped and turned around to face him.

"Vaughn, is something wrong?"

"No, I, I just thought that we could talk, that's all!"

"I really don't have the time right now. I have to pick my daughter up from daycare."

"Yeah, of course. I understand." He was kind of disappointed. He really wanted to talk to her after all these years. Sydney saw the disappointment in his eyes.

"We could always talk on the plane. I mean we'll have plenty of time then, right?"

"That would be great! I guess I'll see you on the plane."

"Sure. Bye!"

"Bye!" They both walked off and drove away.

Sydney went to pick her little girl up from daycare. She entered the playroom and the moment Cassie saw her mother, she started running over to her.

Sydney picked her up and gave a kiss on the girl's cheek.

"Hey sweetie!"

"Hi mommy! Missed you!"

"I missed you too. Ready to go home?"

"Yup!" Sydney smiled and they went back to the car.

A while later they arrived home and Sydney needed to talk to her daughter about the trip.

"Hey honey, would you please listen to mommy for a minute?"

"Yes, mommy."

"Do you mind staying the night at Stacey's?"

"I like Stacey! But why can't I stay here?"

"Because mommy has to go to work and I won't be back till tomorrow morning. And I can't take you with me." The little girl started crying.

"Oh, sweetie, why are you crying?"

"You're leaving me, just like daddy!"

"I'm not leaving you! Not now, not ever! I'll be back tomorrow morning."

"Really?"

"Really. I promise." That made her stop crying.

"OK." And Sydney went to pack her suitcase while Cassie started playing in her room.

**Authors Note:**** I hope you liked it….Let me know what you think of it….Good or bad….**

**                        Your reviews really mean a lot to me!!!**

**                        --Ms.MV--**


	6. The Talk

**Chapter 5: The Talk**

A few hours later Sydney was ready to drop Cassie off at Stacey's house.

"Are you ready, pumpkin?"

"Yes mommy." The girl's sad face broke Sydney's heart.

"Oh, honey, I know. Mommy doesn't like it either but I have to go and beside I'm sure you'll have lots of fun with Stacey."

"Yeah. Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Will you be there when I wake up in the morning?"

"Of course I will. I promise." Sydney hugged her daughter and kissed her hair.

An hour later she had dropped her daughter off and arrived at the local airport.

She already saw her father waiting for her at the CIA plane. She walked over to him.

"Hey dad!"

"Good evening Sydney! Ready for your mission?"

"Yeah, I think I am."

"Good. I'll see you when you get back."

"OK. Bye!"

"Bye!" Jack went back to his car and Sydney walked over to the plane.

She went into the plane and saw that Vaughn was already inside. She walked over to where he was seated and she took place in the seat next to his.

He noticed something in her eyes and he decided to ask her about it.

"Are you ok? You look…sad." She let out a big sigh.

"It's just…Cassie started crying when I left and it broke my heart to see her like that." He could tell that she loved her daughter very much.

"Is that her name?" Sydney nodded.

"It's beautiful!"

"Thanks." She bit her lip before she continued. "I guess I have a few things to explain to you, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess you do. But there are a few things that I need to tell you too." They were both silent for a while until Sydney started to speak.

"The day you told me you were leaving, I came by to tell you I was pregnant."

"Why didn't you tell me?" His voice was not much louder than a whisper.

"I didn't want you to stay just because I was carrying your child."

"Sydney, you should have told me. I mean, we have a daughter. I'm a father and I didn't know. We could have had a normal family if I hadn't left. It's my fault that she didn't know her father for the last five years!" He felt so stupid and he didn't know how he could ever make it up to her.

"Vaughn, please…It's my fault too! I should have told you sooner!" She gently touched his hand and he intertwined his fingers with hers. She was startled but didn't break the contact.

"I've missed you Syd!  Everyday I wished I hadn't been so selfish to let you go. There wasn't a day that passed by without thinking of you. I never stopped loving you and I never will!" He had tears in his eyes when he looked at her. She was touched about what he had just said.

"Oh, Vaughn! I've missed you too! Everyday I wished that you could hold me in your arms and tell me that everything would be fine. Every time Cassie learnt something new, I wished you were there to see it!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks too.

"I love you Sydney!" He leaned over to her and held her in his arms. She held him too and whispered in his ear "I love you too Vaughn!"

After a while they broke their embrace and they just held each others hand.

"Does Cassie know about me?" Sydney nodded.

"She knows the truth. I told her that you had to go work in France and that you couldn't take us with you. She hasn't seen any pictures of you."

"I'd love to get to know her." Sydney looked at him.

"I would love that too." They smiled and Vaughn suddenly did what he already wanted to do for five years. He kissed her and much too his surprise, she kissed him back.

It started as a little kiss but it soon deepened. They broke the kiss after a while and they couldn't stop smiling.

"You know…Cassie already likes you!"

"She does?" He was surprised.

"Yeah. The day we met at the mall, she couldn't stop talking about you!" Vaughn smiled and answered "I think I'm going to love her. Actually, I already do!"

"She's an angel!"

"So are you!" They kissed again. They only broke apart when they heard the captain saying they were landing.

**Authors Note:**** Thanks again for the wonderful reviews!! They really make my day!!**

**                        I hope you guys liked this chapter….Anyway, let me know what you think.**

**                        Good or bad…I want to know! I'm only going to be able to update **

**                        once a week from now on, because it's summer vacation where I live.**

**                        Hope you all have a nice time!!**

**                        --Ms.MV-- **


	7. The Mission

**chap**ter****** 6: The Mission**

Five minutes later they were both walking towards the car that the CIA had left there for them.

After a while they arrived at a CIA safe house where they could change their clothes and prepare the mission.

"Hey, Syd, why don't you go get changed in the bathroom, ok?"

"Sure. No problem!" They took their clothes and both got dressed for the party.

Vaughn was ready first and he checked everything they needed for the mission.

After about twenty minutes, Sydney came out of the bathroom and Vaughn was breath taken about what he saw.

She was wearing a beautiful, long white dress and her hair was hanging loosely over her shoulders. He walked over to her and couldn't stop smiling.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"Why am I smiling? Look at you! You look absolutely amazing!" He kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks. You look hansom yourself too." He was wearing a black tuxedo and she had always found him very attractive in it.

"Thank you. Are you ready Ms. Hilton?"

"Yes I am." They quickly put on their fake wedding rings and drove away from the safe house.

A little while later they arrived at the party. They walked into the house hand in hand and it didn't take long before they spotted Nick Haywood.

Vaughn whispered something in Sydney's ear.

"Are you ready to meet another creep?" She smiled and whispered back.

"Aren't I always?"

"You got a point on that one!"

"I know!" They walked over to where Mr. Haywood was standing. Vaughn quickly got in his role.

"Mr. Haywood, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Josh Hilton and this is my wife, Reese Hilton." Nick turned to Sydney and kissed her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine." Sydney smiled at him and already had enough of his flirting. Vaughn saw the look in Nick's eyes when he was looking at Sydney and he suddenly started to feel incredibly jealous. Sydney noticed this and as an act of reassurance, she squeezed his hand and he immediately felt a bit better.

"I'm sorry to already leave you this soon, but there's someone over there who I absolutely

have to see. But don't worry, I'll be back later."

"We'll be looking forward to it." he shook Vaughn's hand and kissed Sydney's hand once again. He then left them alone and Sydney sighed.

"I already hate him."

"I know. I can't stand him either." Vaughn looked at her and asked her to dance with him.

"I'd love to." He took her hand and led her to the dance-floor. She placed her hands around his neck and he placed his around her waist and they started dancing.

_No I can't forget this evening  
Or your face as you were leaving  
But I guess that's just the way  
The story goes  
You always smile but in your eyes  
Your sorrow shows  
Yes it shows  
  
No I can't forget tomorrow  
When I think of all my sorrow  
When I had you there  
But then I let you go  
And now it's only fair  
That I should let you know  
What you should know  
  
I can't live  
If living is without you  
I can't live  
I can't give any more  
I can't live  
If living is without you  
I can't give  
I can't give any more_

She laid her head on his shoulder and now she was so close to him, she could smell the scent of his aftershave. She realized how much she had missed that and she sighed.

Vaughn heard this and wanted to know what she was thinking about.

"What's wrong?" She looked up at him.

"I missed you!" He smiled and kissed her.

"I missed you too!" They danced a bit further until Nick Haywood came back over to them.

"I hope you both are having a great time?"

"Yes we do. I was actually wondering if I could ask you something."

"Of course you can Mr. Hilton. What is it?"

"Well, I recently started in the oil business and I know that you have built up great imperia." Nick interrupted him. "That's right, why?"

"Well, maybe you could give me some tips or something…"

"Of course, I'd love to. Why don't you follow me to my office?"

"That would be great. Thank you."

"You're welcome." They followed him and they came to a big hall and on the left was his office. They walked in and started talking.

An half an hour later they were done talking and as they were ready to leave, Sydney dropped the bug on his desk. It was a magnificent listening device in the shape of a paperclip.

Vaughn and Sydney shook his hand and thanked him for the talk and the party. After saying goodbye they walked back to the car and drove to the safe house to get changed.

After an hour they arrived at the airport and they saw that the plane was already waiting for them. They quickly walked towards it and took place in their seats. The same moment the plane took off, Sydney let out a big yawn. Vaughn smiled at her.

"Tired?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Why don't you sleep a bit and I'll wake you up when we're back in L.A."

"That would be great! Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Sydney relaxed in her seat and laid her head on his shoulders and closed her eyes. She soon drifted off to a peaceful sleep. Vaughn kissed her hair and whispered goodnight.

During the whole flight Sydney had slept with her head on Vaughn's shoulders. He was glad to feel her so close to him, but his happiness soon disappeared as the captain announced they would be landing in five minutes. Vaughn didn't want to wake her up just yet, but he knew he had to.

He decided to kiss her awake and it didn't take long before she finally woke up.

She smiled sheepish at him.

"That was a great way to wake up."

"I thought so. We're landing in five minutes." Her smile soon faded away and Vaughn noticed it.

"I know. Hey, I was thinking that maybe I could …"

"What?"

"I was thinking that maybe I could come to your place some time to meet Cassie…"

"I'd like that." She took his hand in hers and they intertwined their fingers.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He leaned over to her and they kissed on the same moment as the plane landed. 

After a minute they stood up and got out of the plane. They held each other again for a long time before they walked back to their cars. They got in and drove away separately.

Vaughn arrived at his place about a half an hour later. He went straight to bed and immediately fell asleep while thinking about Sydney.

Meanwhile Sydney went to pick her daughter up at Stacey's house.

After a while they arrived home and Sydney had to carry Cassie inside, because the little girl had fallen back asleep in the car.

She tucked her in and Sydney then went to her own room to get changed.

That night she thanked God that she and Vaughn were together again…

**Authors Note : **Sorry that you all had to wait so long for me to update, but the last week has been kind of hectic…But thanks to all of you who reviewed my story. It really means a lot to me!

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what you thought of it…Whether it's good or bad. Anyway…I won't be able to update this week because I'm leaving for a holiday...I promise that it will be worth the wait!!!

Lots of love, Ms.MV

P.S: the lyrics are from the song _Without you_ by Mariah Carey


	8. First Contact

**Chapter 7: First Contact**

Sydney was still in bed the next morning when she heard the phone ring.

She picked up the phone from her nightstand and answered it with a sleepy voice.

"Hello?" She had no idea who it could be.

"Good morning sleepyhead!" She smiled as soon as she recognized his voice. It was Vaughn.

"Good morning. How did you know my number?"

"I pulled your file."

"Clever." He smiled in the phone.

"Hey, I don't work for the CIA for nothing you know!" She loved teasing him.

"So, I don't think you called just to say good morning, right?"

"No, I didn't…I was actually figuring out a way to meet Cassie. I mean, we don't have to go to the CIA today, so I thought that maybe we could go to the park or something…" He paused because he wasn't sure if it would be ok with Sydney.

"Vaughn that would be great! Why don't you pick us up at noon and we can explain things to Cassie before we go to the park. What do you think?" Vaughn smiled.

"I'd love that. I'll see you later!"

"Ok. Hey, I guess you have my address too, right?"

"Of course. It is surprisingly to know what is actually in those files, you know!" Sydney smiled. She loved the way he could always make her smile.

"I know. Bye!"

"Bye!"

"Oh, and Syd?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you!"

"I love you too!" They both hung up.

Sydney took a shower and went to make breakfast. Five minutes later she heard her little girl coming down the stairs.

"Hi mommy!"

"Hey sweetie!" She gave Cassie a kiss on her cheek. "Did you sleep well?"

"Uh-huh! Can I have a bagel please?"

"Sure you can!" The little girl went to sit at the table and Sydney brought her a bagel and some milk.

"I don't have to go to work today so I thought that it would be fun to go to the park." Cassie's eyes brightened up and she started to run over to her mother.

"Yeah! We're going to the park! Can I take my ball with me?"

"Sure you can, honey!"

"When are we going?"

"You still have to wait a bit, ok! We're going at noon!"

"Ok!" She wasn't too pleased about it but she knew she didn't need to argue with her mother. Instead she went to the garden to play with her toys.

Sydney cleaned up the kitchen and went to the living room to read a book. She couldn't really concentrate because she still had to find a way to explain everything to Cassie. She didn't know how the little girl would be handling it all.

It was almost noon and Sydney felt very nervous. She was just about to go to the kitchen when the doorbell rang. Sydney went over to the door and opened it.

"Hey, gorgeous!"

"Hey!" They kissed for a brief moment.

"Come in."

"Thanks."

"Why don't you sit down in the living room and I'll get you something to drink, ok?"

"Sure. That would be great."

"What do you want?"

"You!" She smiled.

"Thanks, but I meant what do you want to drink?"

"Oh! I'll have some coffee, thanks."

"Ok."

A while later she came back with two coffees in her hand.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

"Are you ready to meet your daughter?"

"Yeah. I guess I am."

"Good. I'll go get her. She's still playing in the garden. I'll be right back."

She was about to go to the garden when Vaughn called her back.

"Syd!"

"Yeah?"

"No matter what will happen, I'll always love you!"

"I know." With that knowledge she went to call her daughter.

'Hey, honey?"

"Yes, mommy?"

"There's someone in the living room who would like to meet you. So would you come with mommy for a minute?"

"Ok." The little girl ran over to where Sydney was standing and gave her mother a hand. Together they walked into the house to the living room. Cassie saw Vaughn sitting on the couch and she immediately recognized him. She smiled at him and then turned to her mother.

"Look, mommy! He's the one who picked up my ball when we were at the mall!"

"Yeah, I know. Look honey, there's something I have to tell you!"

"What is it mommy?" She really wanted to know what her mother wanted to say.

"Remember that I told you a few days ago that your daddy had to leave us because he had to go work in France?" Cassie nodded. Sydney sighed and continued.

"Well…Your daddy is back."

"Really?" The girl was pleased to hear that her father came back to her.

"Where is he?"

"Well Cassie…I would like you to meet your daddy, Michael Vaughn."

Cassie turned to Vaughn and smiled at him. Vaughn smiled back.

"Are you really my daddy?"

"Yes I am." Cassie went over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi daddy!"

"Hi Cassie!" He hugged his daughter and saw that Sydney had tears in her eyes.

After a while Cassie and Vaughn broke the hug. Cassie went back to her mother.

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can we still go to the park?" Sydney smiled.

"Of course we can. Why don't you go to the garden to catch your ball?"

"Ok. Oh, mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Can daddy come with us?"

"Sure he can. But I don't know if he wants to come. I guess you have to ask him yourself."

Cassie turned back to Vaughn.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetie?" Sydney smiled at the use of his words.

"Will you come with us to the park?"

"I'd love to!"

"Yeah! Mommy, daddy is coming with us!"

"Yeah, I know."

Cassie went to get her ball and Sydney went to sit down next to Vaughn. he took her hand in his and they intertwined their fingers. Sydney was the first to speak.

"I guess she took it quite well."

"Yeah, she did. She's a real angel."

"I know. She really likes you!"

"I like her too." They kissed each other and they broke the kiss seconds before Cassie re-entered the room.

"I'm ready!"

"Good. Then we are ready to go!" The three of them walked to the door and went towards the park.

About fifteen minutes later they arrived at the park. They chose a spot near the playground and placed their blanket and pick nick on the grass. Cassie immediately ran over to the swing and Sydney went to sit next to Vaughn on the blanket.

She laid her head on Vaughn's shoulders and Vaughn gave a kiss on her hair.

"You know Syd, she looks exactly like you!"

"You think so?"

"Yeah. You both have the same hair color, the same smile and the same look in your eyes when you're happy."

"And she has the same beautiful eyes as you and the same cute little dimple in her chin." Vaughn smiled.

"I guess she's a perfect blend between the two of us, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is…Syd?"

"Mmm?"

"I'm sorry for all the years I wasn't there to help you bring up our daughter."

"Vaughn"

"No, I have to say this. I'm sorry that I was such a coward to let you go. Sydney…letting you go was the biggest mistake I've ever made and I won't let it happen again. I love you!"

"I love you too, Michael."

Vaughn smiled as he heard Sydney using his first name. Sydney looked up at him and noticed his smile.

"What?"

"Nothing!" But he couldn't stop smiling.

"Come on!"

"Ok, It's just…I like hearing you call me Michael!"

"So…That is your name right?"

"Yeah, it's just that I waited five years to hear you calling me like that." She leaned over and kissed him deep on his lips, she felt him kissing her back.

After a while they broke apart and went over to play with Cassie and her ball.

They all had a great time.

About an hour later they were ready to go back home.

As soon as they got home, Cassie went to the living room to watch a movie and Sydney started preparing dinner. Vaughn watched her as she made her way through the kitchen.

"You need some help?" Sydney looked up.

"Sure."

"What can I do?"

"Well…you could set the table if you want."

"Sure. No problem." Sydney went on with slicing vegetables and Vaughn went to set the table.

A while later they were finished eating and they went to sit in the living room. It didn't take long before Cassie fell asleep and Sydney picked her daughter up and carried her to bed.

She came back downstairs about five minutes later. Sydney entered the living room with a bottle of red wine and two glasses. She sat down next to Vaughn and he opened the bottle.

They were both silent and they enjoyed each others company. Vaughn suddenly took Sydney's glass out of her hand and put it on the table, together with his glass.

He then leaned over to her and kissed her. The kiss soon deepened and both of them longed for each other.

They got up and went upstairs to her room.

Vaughn led her to the bed and both of them were soon undressed….

After they made love they fell asleep in each others arms.

Both Sydney and Vaughn slept very peaceful that night.

**Authors Note:** Thanks to all of you who reviewed…the reviews really mean a lot to me!

                          Please let me know what you think of this chapter…good or bad?

                                   Lots of love Ms.MV


	9. A Beautiful Day

**Chapter 8: A Beautiful Day**

****

Vaughn was the first who woke up the next morning. Sydney was still asleep and she had Vaughn's arm around her waist.

He leaned carefully on one elbow and looked at her. Vaughn smiled and leaned over to place a gentle kiss on her shoulders. Sydney stirred lightly and opened her eyes.

She then turned around and snuggled closer to Vaughn. He gave a kiss on her hair and she placed a kiss on his chest.

"Morning beautiful!" Sydney smiled.

"Morning!" She looked up at him and they kissed. Minutes later they broke apart.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby! You?"

"I've never slept better in my life than I've slept last night."

"I know. I feel the exact same way!"

"Syd?" Vaughn looked very serious.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any regrets?"

"What do you mean? About last night?" He just nodded and he was afraid of her reaction to his question.

"Never. Do you regret it?" She was suddenly afraid that maybe he would regret every thing they've done last night.

"Not in a million years! It's just that I thought that maybe you would regret it…because it happened so all of a sudden." She kissed him on his lips.

"Vaughn…everything that happened yesterday and last night was great and I don't regret any of it! I love you with every inch of my body and nothing can ever stop me from that!" He kissed her back.

"Thank you for saying that!"

"You don't have to thank me because it's the truth! I love you Michael!"

"I love you too!" Sydney got out of bed and went towards the bathroom. She turned to Vaughn.

"I'm going to take a shower. Do you want to join me?"

"Absolutely!" He got up too and followed her into the bathroom.

Ten minutes later they were dressed and they headed downstairs to the kitchen.

Vaughn made coffee and helped Sydney preparing pancakes and bagels.

They were laughing and joking and the most important thing of all was that they were both happy.

A little while later Cassie came downstairs and entered the kitchen. She wasn't even surprised to find Vaughn in the kitchen too. The little girl ran over to where Vaughn and Sydney were standing and Vaughn picked her up.

"Hi mommy, hi daddy!"

 "Hey sweetie!" Vaughn gave her a kiss and put her back on the floor.

She went over to the table and placed herself in front of a huge pile of pancakes. Sydney smiled to Vaughn when she saw the look on her daughter's face.

Both Sydney and Vaughn went to sit down too and the three of them started having breakfast.

They were finally experiencing the life of a normal family.

A half an hour later they were finished cleaning up and they went to the garden.

Cassie and Vaughn went to play with a ball and Sydney started reading her book. Once in a while she looked up to see how her little girl and Vaughn were doing.

They were having a great time and Sydney was pleased to see that they got on well.

She was suddenly interrupted when she heard the doorbell.

Sydney went into the house and opened the door.

"Hey, Syd!" It was Weiss.

"Hey Eric! Come in!"

"Thanks." Weiss walked inside and gave Syd a kiss on the cheek.

"So…what brings you here?"

"Well, I heard that my buddy Mike was back and I wanted to know how he was doing."

"Then why do you come to my place?"

"Because, miss smart ass, I went to his place but he wasn't there and I thought that maybe he was here!" She smiled.

"You thought right! He's in the garden."

"Thanks." They both walked into the garden and he saw Vaughn and Cassie running through the garden. Cassie soon spotted Weiss and she ran over to him.

"Uncle Eric!" Weiss picked her up and gave her a kiss.

"Hey muffin!" Cassie giggled because she loved it when Weiss called her like that. In the meantime Vaughn too had come over as to where Weiss was standing.

"Hey Eric!"

"Hey Mike! Long time no see!"

"I know. But I'm back now. How are you?"

"I'm great. What about you?"

"I couldn't be better. I'm back home; I have a beautiful daughter and a fantastic girlfriend." He smiled widely.

"So, I guess that you two are back together, right?" He looked at Vaughn and then at Sydney.

They both took each others hand.

"Yup!" Weiss let out a big sigh.

"Finally! Because I'm telling you; you two were made for each other!"

"Thanks Eric!"

"No problem." Suddenly Cassie interrupted their conversation.

"Uncle Eric?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Will you come and play now?"

"Of course!" They all followed Cassie and they were soon occupied by tickling Cassie, throwing the ball and playing hide and seek.

The four of them had a great time and after an hour or two, Weiss left.

The whole day they Vaughn and Sydney had enjoyed each others company and they didn't want to leave each other by the end of the day.

"Do you really have to leave?"

"Syd…I can't wear the same clothes for three days! I have to go home and get changed!" He hugged her.

"I know! I just don't like it!"

"Look…I promise that I'll be back tomorrow, ok?"

"You better be!" He smiled and they kissed. Vaughn walked to his car and gave Sydney one last kiss.

"I love you!"

"Love you too! Be careful!"

"I will. Bye!"

"Bye!" He got in his car and she went back inside and went to bed.

An hour later she was fast asleep when suddenly the doorbell rang. She went downstairs and opened the door. Sydney was surprised when she saw it was Vaughn.

"Vaughn, what's wrong? Are you ok?" She didn't know what he was doing on her doorstep so late so she just started panicking.

"Syd, I'm fine. Nothing's wrong!"

"Are you sure?" He smiled.

"Yes, I'm sure! Would you please stop worrying?" He went over to her and took her in his arms. Sydney relaxed a bit.

"Ok. But what are you doing here so late?" He looked into her eyes as he said…

"I came home to this empty place and I realized that there was only one place where I wanted to be…and that was with you! So I took some clothes and drove back here as fast as I could." She smiled and leaned over to kiss him.

"You're crazy!"

"And I love you!" They went back inside and the walked hand in hand to the bedroom.

**Authors Note: ****I would like to thank all of you for reviewing…It really made my day!**

**                          I hope you all let me know what you think of this chapter…Now; I don't know when I'll be able to post the next chapter.**

**                          It probably won't be until next week….Sorry!**

**                          Anyway…Enjoy reading!**

**                                                                       Lots of love   --Ms.MV--**


	10. Always And Forever

**Chapter 9: Always And Forever**

****

_*5 months later*_

Sydney and Vaughn were already living together for about five months now and they still enjoyed each others presence.

One day, Cassie had to spend the night at jack's place, because Sydney had to go on a mission and Vaughn had to go on hockey practice.

Sydney was ready to go and she kissed Cassie and Vaughn goodbye.

"I want you to be a good girl, ok?"

"Ok, mommy!"

"Love you!" They both smiled at each other.

"Love you too mommy!" Sydney then turned to Vaughn.

"I'll miss you!" They hugged;

"I'll miss you too! Be careful ok?"

"I will. Have fun during your hockey game!"

"Thanks. When will you be back?"

"Probably not before ten o'clock tonight. Why?"

"No reason."

"Ok. Bye!"

"Bye!" They kissed and Sydney then got in her car and drove away. Vaughn and Cassie walked back into the house and Vaughn smiled. Sydney had no idea of what was awaiting her tonight.

A few hours later, Vaughn dropped Cassie off at Jack's house.

"I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok, daddy!" he kissed his daughter.

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!" Vaughn waved and drove to the florist. He still needed to pick up a few things for tonight.

He had lied to Sydney about needing to go on a hockey practice. He just needed to find a way to get Cassie out of the house that night, because he had a special surprise for Sydney.

When Sydney got back that night, it was already ten o'clock. The mission had been harder then she thought it would be and she was really exhausted. She got out of her car and walked towards the house.

When Sydney opened the door and turned on the light, she was breath taken about what she saw…

The whole floor was covered with red and white rose petals. In the centre of the room stood two candles and a little note. She picked it up and read:

_Dear Syd,_

_Please meet me in the garden._

_ All my love, Vaughn_

She placed the note back on the table and went to the garden;

What she saw there was absolutely amazing.

There were little lights everywhere and a table, with candles on it, was set in the centre of the garden. Sydney already had tears in her eyes when she suddenly heard Vaughn's voice behind her.

"You like it?" She turned around to face him and kissed him gently.

"I love it! Vaughn it's absolutely amazing!" He smiled.

"Thanks. Look, there is something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" He took her hand and kissed it.

Vaughn then suddenly bends down on one knee and Sydney already knew what he was doing.

"Oh my God…"

"Sydney…all my life I've searched for the right woman to share my life with and I've finally found her. There's nothing I want more in the world then to grow old with you and have a family. You're my everything and without you I'm just not complete. You're my soul mate and I don't know what I would do without you. I want to be with you every minute of the day! So I'm asking you this, Sydney Bristow…will you marry me?"

She didn't hesitate to answer. She had already dreamt of this moment for such a long time and it was finally happening.

"Yes! I'll marry you!"

He got up and they kissed passionately. Sydney suddenly didn't fell so exhausted anymore.

After a few minutes they broke the kiss and he shove her engagement ring over her finger.

It was a beautiful golden ring with little blue and white diamonds.

"Vaughn, it's beautiful! I love you!" Sydney hugged him.

"I love you too!" He then led her to where the table was standing and they shared a romantic candle-light supper.

She suddenly looked up at him.

"Did you do all of this by yourself?"

"Yes, I did." She looked very surprised.

"What? You look surprised!"

"Yeah, I mean you had to go on hockey practice, so when exactly did you find the time to do all of this?"

"Well, I lied. I didn't need to go to hockey practice; I just had to find a way to get Cassie out of the house."

"You're evil!"

"I know." She took his hand and they intertwined their fingers.

"Does my dad know about this?"

"No, he doesn't."

"I can't wait to see his reaction."

"Me neither." He leaned over to her and they kissed.

It was already passed midnight when they finally got back in the house.

They started kissing and they soon made their way upstairs into the bedroom.

Their clothes soon disappeared and they passionately made love.

Both celebrating that from now on they would be together for always and forever.

****

**Authors Note:** I hope you all liked it and please give me some feedback…

Next chapter should be up next week!  Lots of love, Ms.MV

****


	11. The Telling

**Chapter 10: The Telling**  
  
Sydney and Vaughn were still laying in each others arms the next morning and both of them had slept very peaceful.  
After a while they finally woke up and Vaughn kissed her neck. She turned around and answered his kiss by kissing him on his mouth.  
"Good morning." She smiled at him.  
"Good morning."  
"Do you still want me to become your wife?" He kissed her passionately.  
"Does that answer your question?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"Good." They got out of bed and took a shower.  
  
By the time they were dressed and had breakfast, it was already eleven o'clock.  
They got in their car and went to pick up Cassie at her father's house.  
  
As soon as Jack opened the door, Cassie ran over to Sydney and Vaughn.  
"Mommy, daddy!" Vaughn picked the little girl up and Sydney gave her a kiss.  
"Hey sweetie."  
"Hey dad."  
"Morning Sydney, Michael."  
"Morning, Jack."  
"Why don't you all come inside and we can have some coffee."  
"Sure, that would be great."  
The four of them went inside the house and sat down in the living room.  
Jack brought three cups of coffee and some orange juice for Cassie.  
As soon as Jack was seated, Sydney began to speak.  
"Dad, Cassie...Michael and I have something to tell you."  
"Of course honey, what is it?"  
Although she hadn't said anything yet, he already knew what she was trying to say.  
Sydney took Vaughn's hand.  
"Michael and I are getting married!"  
Jack stood up and hugged his daughter.  
"Congratulations Sydney! I'm really happy for you."  
"Thanks dad." He then turned to Vaughn and shook his hand.  
"Congratulations!"  
"Thanks Jack."  
"You're welcome. I just hope that you'll take good care of my daughter."  
"I will."  
"Good." Cassie still hadn't said anything and she pulled on her mother's arm.  
"Mommy?"  
"Yes sweetie?"  
"What does getting married mean?" Sydney smiled.  
"Well, that means that daddy and I are going to live with each other for always and forever."  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
"Yippy!" Sydney and Vaughn were happy that both of them had taken the news so well.  
  
After a while they drove back home and they played games with Cassie in the garden.  
Vaughn suddenly came over to Sydney and he took her in his arms and kissed her.  
She kissed him back and she couldn't wait to finally become his wife.

**Authors Note: ****Thanks to all of you who reviewed! It really made my day…**

**                        I hope you will all give me some feedback on this chapter….**

**                        Now I have some bad news for you guys…This was the second last chapter **

**                        of this story nut I promise that the last chapter will be up soon and that it **

**                        will be a bit longer then usual.**

**                        lots of love!**


	12. The Wedding

**Chapter 11: The Wedding**

****

*a few months later*

When Sydney woke up that Saturday morning, she felt really nervous. Because today she would finally get married to the man of her dreams, Michael Vaughn.

Sydney got out of bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen to get some coffee.

It kind of felt strange to wake up in her dad's house again, but Sydney and Vaughn had stuck to the tradition. She and Cassie had spent the night at Jack's place and Vaughn had slept at his mom's house.

Sydney poured herself some coffee and started making breakfast for everyone. While making it, she thought about tonight and her own special surprise for Vaughn.

Vaughn woke up that morning by the smell bacon and eggs. He smiled as he realized that his mother had made all of his favorite food from when he was younger.

He got out of bed and went downstairs to greet his mother.

Megan Vaughn was sitting at the table, eating her breakfast. Vaughn walked over to her and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Good morning my son."

"Morning."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did. This smells great!"

"Sit down and I'll give you your breakfast."

"Thanks." Vaughn sat down and started eating.

"So how are you feeling my son?" Vaughn smiled as he started speaking.

"I can't wait to go to the church and to see her again."

"You really love her, don't you?"

"She's great mom…She means everything to me and becoming a bigger part of hers and Cassie's life is just…unbelievable." Megan smiled and took her son's hand.

"Never let her go."

"I won't." They finished their breakfast and started making themselves ready for the wedding.

Sydney had just finished breakfast when Jack and Cassie came downstairs.

"Good morning dad."

"Hey honey."

"Hi mommy!" Sydney picked the little girl up.

"Hey sweetie. Did you sleep well?"

"Uh-huh. Mommy?"

"Yes pumpkin?"

"When can I wear my dress?"

"Well, you have to eat first and then I can help you get ready ok?"

"Ok mommy." Sydney loved the fact that Cassie was so excited to be a bridesmaid.

An hour later Cassie was finally dressed and Sydney could start getting ready herself.

She curled her hair and it hang loosely over her shoulders. Sydney then picked up her wedding dress.

It was a beautiful dress with a few drapes. She looked absolutely amazing in it and she loved the fact that you could see her bare shoulders. She put it on together with her necklace and earrings and about an hour later she was ready to go to the church.

Vaughn, Megan, Weiss and all of the other guests were already inside and Vaughn looked nervous enough for about hundred people.

He couldn't wait to put Sydney's wedding ring on her finger. Weiss was standing next to him and whispered something to him. 

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm one nervous wreck, if that's what you mean?"

"You'll be fine." Vaughn nodded and he knew he would be the moment he would see her.

A little while later the music finally started playing and the church doors opened.

Cassie walked down the aisle and she was soon followed by Jack and Sydney.

The moment that Vaughn saw her, he smiled widely. She was the most beautiful and perfect person he had ever seen.

Jack stopped next to Vaughn and gave his daughter away.

Sydney smiled and whispered something to Vaughn.

"I love you." He whispered it back and squeezed her hand for a tiny moment.

It was a beautiful wedding and about sixty minutes later they were finally Mr. and Mrs. Vaughn.

The whole afternoon was filled with taking photographs and thanking everyone.

It was already five pm when the party begun.

Everyone was seated and Weiss began his speech.

"Ok, as you all know I'm Mike's best friend and he asked me to be his witness today. 

I was very thrilled and honored to do so and I said yes. But now I'm a bit nervous because of the fact that I actually have to be and say something serious right now. 

Anyway…When Mike first talked to me about Sydney, I noticed something.

Every time he said her name, he had this light in his eyes and I soon realized that his feelings for Sydney were beyond friendship.

But every time I brought it up, he just denied it. He doesn't do that anymore and I'm glad.

You two are really made for each other and I hope that you'll never give up what you have.

So I wish you two all the luck of the world."

Vaughn and Sydney thanked him for what he had said.

Jack too had to give a speech so he stood up and began.

"Sydney…I know that I haven't been there a lot for you when you were little and I still regret that. But I'm thankful for the bond we have now and I hope that we can keep it that way.

Michael…When I first found out that Sydney had fallen in love with you, I wasn't very thrilled. I was scared that you were going to break her heart, but I know better now.

You did the opposite. You proved that you are worthy of her heart and you made her happy again.

 Now, a happy marriage is something that you can only get when you are really into each other with every inch of your body, heart and soul. And I know that you both have that quality to make it work. So I hope that nothing will ever destroy the love you feel for each other."

Sydney had tears in her eyes and she went over to her dad and hugged him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Vaughn too had tears in his eyes and he gave Jack a hand to thank him.

After the whole diner and the cake it was finally time for the opening dance.

Sydney and Vaughn both walked over to the dance floor and started dancing.

He had his arms around her waist and she had hers around his neck.

Sydney laid her head on his shoulders and took in the scent of his aftershave.

_For all those times you stood by me_

_For all the truth that you made me see_

_For all the joy you brought to my life_

_For all the wrong that you made right_

_For every dream you made come true_

_For all the love I found in you_

_I'll be forever thankful baby_

_You're the one who held me up_

_Never let me fall_

_You're the one who saw me through it all_

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

Vaughn kissed her shoulder and she lifted her head to look at him.

"How are you feeling Mrs. Vaughn?"

"Pretty good. How about you?"

"I feel like I'm the happiest man of the world." Sydney smiled as she replied.

"There's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" She lowered her voice so that he would be the only one to hear it.

"We're going to have a baby." Vaughn couldn't believe his ears.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." Vaughn leaned over and kissed her passionately on the mouth.

"How far are you?"

"Four months." Both of them couldn't stop smiling.

"This is the most beautiful day of my life and I love you!"

"I love you too." They kissed and both knew that this would be the beginning of a whole new life.

A life with each other and filled with love.

It would also be the beginning of their own family…

**THE END**

**Authors Note:** Ok guys…this is it!

                          I really want to thank all of you who reviewed during the story.

  It really meant a lot to me! I hope you will let me know what you thought of this chapter.

I really enjoyed writing this story and I hope you all enjoyed reading it.

Lots of love


End file.
